


The Ugly Sweater

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Comfort, F/F, Love, Minor Angst, Ugly Sweater AU, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara hates Lucy`s ugly sweaters she gave her or does shewarnings for abandonment issues





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara hates Lucy`s ugly sweaters she gave her or does she
> 
> warnings for abandonment issues

If there was one thing that Alex loved most about the winter months since Kara had started dating Lucy it was the horrible sweaters Lucy had knitted and made Kara wear. Every week it was a new design and every week Kara walked into the DEO wearing the latest fashion offence much to her chagrin and Alex and Maggie`s amusement.

 

She, Vasquez, Winn, and Maggie had all taken to betting how long it would take before Kara grew tired of this and burned one with her heat vision or one 'accidentally' got destroyed in a fight with an alien. And so, it was the winter months were coming to an end and the chances for them to win their bets were coming to a close.

 

Vasquez and Maggie had already lost, their bets being long passed. Vasquez betting two weeks and Maggie a month. At the moment, it was down to Alex and Winn who had bet 3 and a half and 4 months respectively. And so, it was that one evening after battling a Draconis (the basis for the dragon myths) that Alex thought she had won her bet. 

 

Kara had been on her way from CatCo. to her apartment when the Draconis had attacked, and she had not had time to change before she was targeted. She had managed to fight off the alien but not before her jumper was charred beyond repair. And so, when Kara came in the still charred remains of the sweater clinging to her skin Alex had thought she had won, that was until Kara burst into tears. 

 

Immediately Alex goes to her sister, as she approaches she shoots the nearby agents a glare making them scurry for cover as she pulls Kara in tight to her chest and asks "Kara, What’s wrong?"

"myjumperisruined" Kara rushes out between sobs

"slower darling, I can't understand you," Alex says softly as she attempts to comfort her sister

"my… jumper… is… ruined…" Kara manages between sobs

"Oh Kara, it's only a jumper, I`m sure Lucy won't be mad." Alex tries to assure her

"you don’t understand." Kara cries morosely

"then tell me, come on Kar, I'm your sister you can tell me anything." Alex tries 

"Lucy, she, she had to go away, and before she left she wore these. She wore these so I wouldn’t feel alone. Alex, this was the last one, it was supposed to last another week." Kara says her voice breaking

"Oh, Kara, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'm sure it will be alright, can't you wear one of the other ones." Alex tries

"no, you don’t understand, it’s the only thing that stops the nightmares," Kara says defeatedly

"nightmares? Kara, what nightmares?" Alex asks worriedly

"the ones where she doesn’t come home to me." Kara whispers barely loud enough for Alex to hear

"shh…shh… it's all going to be ok, Lucy will be home soon, and in the meanwhile, you can stay with me." Alex coos as she strokes through Kara`s hair

Kara looks at her sister dejectedly as she mumbles "it's not the same, I'm going to go set up a cot in containment."

 

Alex`s heart breaks for her sister, Kara had lost everyone she had ever known when Krypton had died. And finally, she had found someone after all these years, someone Alex knew made her feel like she hadn't lost everything. And to have to sit there with no idea where Lucy was and to have no tactile way of knowing Lucy was coming back to her allowed all those years of fears to resurge in Kara. 

Alex knows what she has to do, nothing, not the D.E.O. not the military, not the end of the world is more important than having Lucy home right now. She quickly makes her way to the control room and orders them to send a short data burst to Lucy letting her know what is happening. The last thing she had expected was for a message to come right back to her letting her know Lucy was one her way back immediately.

 

It was about three hours later, and Kara was laying in the containment cell, she sobs as her heat vision burns small marks into the far wall. She misses Lucy so much, it had taken mere hours before she had felt the weight of all her fears again. She had nearly broken when she lost Krypton, but the thought of losing Lucy. It terrified her more than the loss of Krypton ever had, it paled in comparison like comparing a teardrop to a tidal wave and so when she hears Lucy`s voice at first, she thinks it is a figment of her imagination until she hears it again "Kara, honey."

"Lucy" Kara screams excitedly moving to pull the agent into her embrace within the room

"I'm so, so, sorry honey, I didn’t think about one of them being damaged." Lucy chokes out under Kara`s embrace

"just promise you will never disappear like that again, I couldn't even find your heartbeat, Lucy, I couldn’t hear it I flew over 5 continents, and I couldn’t find you," Kara says quickly becoming depressed

"I promise love, I`m not going anywhere. I spoke to Hank, he`s having me reassigned here as his deputy effectively immediately, I'm not going anywhere."

When Alex walks past hours later she is pleased to see her sister and Lucy cuddled tightly into one another's embrace on the cot as a small smile graces Kara`s lips

**Author's Note:**

> As always i`d love to hear what you think


End file.
